


Background music

by haydenxliam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Avengers Tower, #Marvel - Freeform, #angst? I don't know, #avengers, #avengers movies, #black widow, #bruce banner, #captain america, #clint barton, #dead loki, #female reader, #hawkeye, #hulk, #ice handling hero, #iron man, #loki - Freeform, #love in general, #marvel comics, #music background, #natasha romanoff, #natasha romanov, #oblivious Thor, #post Thor 2, #puppy love, #reader, #steve rogers, #thor - Freeform, #tony stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenxliam/pseuds/haydenxliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor comes back from Asgard, things between him and his best friend are taking a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background music

You were on the Avengers Tower, bored in your room, drawing doodles on a paper sheet. You wouldn't be in these situations if your best friend Thor wasn't gone.  
He made sure to keep you up till 4am, or gave you a thousand year old drinks that made you pass out on the instant... basically: when you want to have fun, you do. And when you wanted to be serious, you were.

You were so bored you were about to pick up your phone and ask Fury a mission, but you weren't that crazy. You decided to go to the lab and annoy Bruce and Tony.  
"Hello...," you found no one, "...nobody," you pouted. "JARVIS, where is everyone?"  
"They're greeting Mr. Thor who just got back from Asgard, miss (y/l/n)."  
"And that bastard didn't tell me."

You went to the elevator, the music drowning your ears. You knew it was a good idea to put music in the elevators. Right now, you thought weird, Far Away by Nickelback was on. It kind of described your relationship with Thor.

Sometimes he was gone, and when he was, you didn't know if he'd be back. He might be immortal, but someday...

You decided not to think about that when the elevator doors opened and, as something you did, waited for it to close back. It didn't, the living room filling with music. You shrugged and turned your head around.

There he was. The best friend that, of course, you were secretly in love with. He was talking to Natasha and Clint when you met his gaze. He smirked, your excitement not fitting in your body.

"(Y/N)," he said.  
"Thor," you mumbled.  
You started to run to his arms. "Step away, step away!" Clint exclaimed.

Thor captured you, lifting you, your arms wrapped around his neck and him making you spin, his laugh echoing on your head. The music still on the background and he still lifting you, you put your palms on his face, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" you asked him.  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
You hugged him, again. "Ow! That's so cute," Tony sarcastically said, showing up.  
"Tony, cut it," Bruce reproached him.  
"But they are!"  
The music stopped and Thor put you on the ground, butterflies still on your belly. "What's up, Point Break," Tony greeted Thor.  
"Man of Iron," Thor said back.  
"Oh, c'mere!"  
Tony welcomed Thor in a hug. Thor didn't hug back, but laughed. "It's good to see you, Tony," Thor answered, finally hugging back.

After Thor was greeted by everyone including Steve, Tony got y'all Shawarma for dinner. You sat on the dining room, laughing and Thor catching you up on what he did. He had left after the Avengers first fiasco to incarcerate Loki, who was now, dead.

"I'm sorry, man," Tony said. "Not really," people heard him whisper. You kicked his shin under the table. "Ouch!"  
Steve coughed. "We are, sorry," he fixed Tony's mess.  
You grabbed his hand under the table. "You're okay," you answered. "That's all that matters."  
"Ow!" Tony, Natasha and Clint exclaimed at unison.

You rolled your eyes and Thor giggled. You ended your dinner and stayed on the living room for a while, chilling. When you went back to your room to sleep, you went through your closet to find a pajama but found your suit.

Lately, you didn't feel right wearing it. You were bored. Everyone had renewed their suits, why couldn't you?

Tony was going to be at the lab all night, so you decided to take it with him. See if his master creative mind could do something for it.

"Tony, hey," you entered the lab, already on your pajamas.  
"Hey, Elsa," he greeted you with a sly smile.  
Since the movie Frozen came out he calls you like that. Your power was to handle ice. You do the math.  
You rolled your eyes. "I need help."  
He looked at the suit in your hands. "What? Played too much while wearing it?"  
"Tony, I will freeze you."  
"Like Capsicle?"  
"Exactly like Capsicle."  
Tony pretended to shiver. "What can I do for you?"  
"I need more power," you explained, "on the suit."  
"Define power."  
"A new design."

Tony grabbed the suit from your hands and put it on his table, evaluating it. It was a white suit. A boring white suit, as you saw it now. Tony's bulb lighted up and in three moves threw the suit in the trash.

"What the hell?!" you yelled.  
"Relax. I have an idea."  
"And it was to throw away my suit?"  
"To make one better. Yeez, (y/n). Relax," you rolled your eyes. "Now c'mere."  
You went to where Tony was. He pulled out a paper sheet and a brown paper bag full of colors he let out on the table and two pencils.  
"So... how do you feel about capes?"

And Tony and you turned your boring suit into a whole new thing. You changed the color, the design. Everything. And honestly, you couldn't be happier. It wasn't white or boring anymore.

For your next battle, you'd be wearing black boots (a bit lower to the knee), a casual short black dress (it wasn't revealing, it could make you move fast and involved a comfortable unnoticed cotton black short underneath) and, for Tony's insistences, a cape.

"But it'd be annoying when fighting, and moving, and..."  
"(Y/N). Dear, sweet, and innocent (y/n)...," you frowned to the adjectives; "...you do realize you're in a place where your dreams can come true?"  
You sighed, giving up. "Fine. Just don't make me look like a prostitute."  
"Deal," you shook hands.

On your way back to your room at four in the morning you encountered Thor who was coming from the kitchen on the living room.

"Lady (y/n)."  
You blushed. "Gentleman Thor."  
You both chuckled. "Why are you awake at these times of night?"  
"Oh, I was working with Tony on my new suit."  
"Why? You look beautiful on your actual suit."  
"I don't know, I just got bored," you said and yawned. "God, I'm so tired."

If you weren't so tired, you'd have realized Thor was shirtless and just wearing baggy pants. Or have noticed that in one second you were on his arms, him leading you to your room. You were so tired and exhausted you wouldn't appreciate this moment when you could've made most of it.

He was so warm and comfortable you fell asleep on his arms at the second. You have always loved his arms. You felt safe in them. You felt at home.  
Thor placed you on your bed and covered you in your blanket. When he was about to leave, he heard you say something.

"...ve you."  
"What?" he whispered.

But he never reached to hear you, curiosity itching him. He was oblivious about your feelings for him. He, deep down, loved you. He just didn't know yet. And people noticed. They noticed on the way he looked at you, on the way he protected you, on the way he held you. On everything. But you didn't.

You woke up at noon, not remembering what happened after you left Tony's lab. You rubbed your eyes and went to your bathroom. You did your physiological needs, washed your face, brushed your teeth and went back.

"JARVIS," you called.  
"Yes, miss (y/l/n)?"  
"What happened after I left Mr. Stark's lab? I can't seem to remember."

And you were surprised by what played on your TV. The only rooms that didn't have cameras were the personal ones. JARVIS put a video where you were talking to a shirtless Thor and then he carried you to your bed, for what you assumed when you woke up. What you also noticed was the romantic music on the background.

"Is that Yiruma?" you asked.  
"River Flows in You. Yes, miss."  
"I'm sure music wasn't playing at that hour."  
"It was played by Mr. Stark's request."  
"Tell me he didn't show this to the other Avengers."  
"Then I recommend you not coming to the living room," it said, JARVIS' voice changing to Bruce's one.  
"I'm going to kill him," you walked out of your room. "Tony!" you yelled.

You got to the living room where everyone was quiet and the TV was off. Thor wasn't there. Natasha drank a sip of her afternoon coffee.

"Yeah, Elsa?"  
"May I speak with you?" You asked. "Privately?"  
"Sure thing," Tony and you went to the elevator, and as soon as it closed, you started hitting him. "What the hell?!" he shouted.  
"What is wrong with you?!" you exclaimed.  
"It's time for you two to get in on!"  
"You're no one to mess with Thor and me!"  
"Thor and I," Tony corrected.

You grunted loudly walking towards the lab and Tony following you. You wanted to kill him, of course. But you also wanted to die yourself because of the fact that you were in his arms and didn't notice.

"You love him!"  
"He doesn't love me back!"  
"Ha! So you admit it!"  
"Yes- No! No!"  
"JARVIS, make a copy of that, please."  
"I will kill you," you said getting close to him.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax, okay?"  
You did. "He's not in love with me, Tony. I have to settle."  
"You never settle! That's the reason you became an Avenger in the first place! If you're not satisfied, you change it."  
"Well, this time I have to!"  
Tony sighed. "Can't you give it a try?"  
"And what? Destroy our friendship?"  
"C'mon, (y/n). I thought your goal was to never wonder what would've happened. In general."

It was true. You didn't want to die wondering. In a life like yours you had to dive in. It could get your heart broken or it could make you happy. You didn't know. And you were terrified as hell this time, but Tony (and the Avengers) only wanted your happiness.

"What you have in mind?"

The plan was: horror movie. You hated those, but with Thor around, it could be a pretty good excuse to make a move. You wanted him to fall for the real you. You wore pajamas, you didn't use make-up, although you did use a massive number of Listerine and mints (just in case).

"Pajamas? Seriously?" Tony asked me.  
"Not being superficial."  
"Actually, that's a good move," Steve said. "I'd fall for that."  
"So what are you gonna do?" Clint questioned me.  
"Throw a few hints, hope for the best... see how everything plays out."  
"Be subtle," Bruce suggested.  
"What? Are you crazy, Brucey?" Tony said and looked at me. "Be a wrecking ball."  
"How about you ask me for advice the next time, huh?" Natasha replied.  
"Yeah, I think I will."  
She put her hands on my shoulders. "Just be you in love."

You nodded and got out of the lab to your room. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Clean teeth, favorite pajamas, hair loose. Thor had seen you at your worst. Destroyed physically and in a gown, emotionally wrecked and happy. He handled it and was there for you through it all.

Thor was in the living room watching TV and you threw the movie on his lap. He saw it and looked at you. "Is this a horror movie?"  
"Yes."  
You sat next to him. "You don't like horror movies."  
"I wanted to watch that one."  
"But you hate them, lady (y/n)."  
"I'm in a love/hate relationship with them."

But you were lying your ass off. You hated them. You life was enough terror as it was, you didn't need a movie. But, if you did this, it would pay off eventually.  
Sometimes you'd clinch to Thor's body, him laughing to your reactions. You didn't even get to the end because you were too terrified.

"Not. Ever. Again."  
"I said so. You hate horror movies."  
"I'm not sure if I'll even make it through the night without opening my eye to see if there are any ghosts."  
"Do you want company?" Thor offered without thinking.  
"Define company."  
"I will get you through the night."  
"O- Okay."  
You and Thor went to the elevator, more romantic music in the background, probably asked to JARVIS by the team. You laughed. "He has good intentions, I promise," you said.

When you got to your room, the fun began. You watched TV, you joked, you played card tricks, you talked.

"How's your mom?" You asked him. "With Loki's death."  
"She's grieving."  
Thor looked down and you looked at him. "And you?"  
He looked at me. "I am okay."  
"You're lying," you said, "but according to my experiences with Asgardian people, it's better not to push," Thor smiled to your comment. "I will always be here for you, Thor. Okay? No matter what."  
You lied next to him, him rubbing your hair and your head on his chest. "I know you will."

You loved him too much. The ache on your chest kept growing and growing, the butterflies on your belly spreading and the nervousness there. Loving him was unhealthy, but you'd rather that than not loving.

Just before you fell asleep, you muttered the same words you involuntarily did last night, and this time Thor was close enough to hear them, clearly.  
"I love you..." you pronounced, in a whisper.

He just thought it was an «I love you» best friends said to each other, but he never heard you telling him «I love you» in any way. He knew you loved him somehow. It showed in your support, in you laughing at his horrible jokes, in the times you took a thousand year old drinks, in your eyes when you saw each other after a while.

And then he knew. And as he saw you cuddled up in his body, all your moments together flashed through his eyes, keeping him up all night.

You woke up first than Thor. He was asleep. You decided to let him and you carefully got up. He looked so peaceful. You smiled, keeping the memory forever in your heart.

After your shower, JARVIS called. "Miss (y/l/n), Mr. Stark wants to inform you that your suit is ready."  
"Yes!" you exclaimed and put on a bathrobe on top of your underwear. "Oh, and JARVIS, if gentleman Thor wakes up, tell him I went to see Tony."  
"Okay, miss (y/l/n)."

You grabbed your boots from the closet and directed to the lab, greeting Natasha and Bruce on the way. You hoped Tony had done something good with it.

"Elsa! Tell me everything. How'd it go?"  
"Don't you have cameras?"  
"I don't have them in the rooms!"  
You stretch your hand. "The suit."  
Tony begrudgingly grabbed the suit from the table and handed it to you. "Now, tell me. I'm dying here!"  
You sighed. "We went to my room, talked and then I slept on his arms. Nothing dirty, nothing romantic, just friendship."  
"I'm sorry."  
"So am I," you said.

You went to the bathroom and removed your bathrobe. You hoped Tony did a good job. A white cape was now stitched up to the dress, barely feeling it. It was weightless and it reached to the back of your knees. You put on your boots and you've never felt this powerful on a suit.

You got out of your bathroom. "Tony, I love it," you said. "Thank you so much."  
"So that means you won't leave me as Capsicle seventy years ago?" he asked you.  
"Not for now," you replied. "Now, let's go have some pie."

You and Tony went to the kitchen, him taking the half left of the lemon pie out of the fridge. You took out two spoons and started eating.

"So nothing happened?"  
"No," you mumbled, "and frankly, I'm starting to give up."  
"Why? Because Point Break won't come around?"  
"He doesn't love me. And I'd rather be friends with him than be nothing for him."

You saw Thor get out of your room. He had bags under his eyes and looked extremely exhausted.

"Hey," you greeted him, frowning. "Are you okay?"  
"What?" he asked you and then came back to himself. "Yes, yes. I didn't sleep much, that's all."  
"Why?"  
"Thoughts."  
"So it wasn't because we were sleeping together?"  
"No. No, of course not."  
You relaxed. "Well, aren't you going to say something about her new suit?" Tony asked him.

Thor, since that big encounter with his feelings last night, began to look at you with different eyes. And this was the cherry on the top of the ice cream. He loved you, and he knew it in that very moment.

You made a turn. "So?"  
"Hmmm..." he tried to talk. "You look..."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"No, no!"  
Thor was speechless. You looked so beautiful he thought there was no word invented to describe what he felt. He tried to wet his lips with his tongue due to the dryness. He had no idea what to say.

"You look..."  
"Okay, you can come up with an adjective later. Just tell me if it's good or bad."  
"Good," Thor quickly responded. "It's good."  
"Good," you mumbled.

For a moment, it was just you two. You got lost in his eyes and he got lost in yours, wondering how many kisses have you exchanged without him knowing through the eyes.

"Eye sex," Tony ruined the moment. "Never fails."  
You grunted and Thor smiled. "Join us for pie?" you offered Thor.  
"Yes."

The Avengers commented how your new suit made you look totally awesome and badass, the words making you smile and also making Thor smile because of the way you chuckled.

That night Thor had trouble sleeping. Again. He was in his bed, rolling back and forth, you in his head. You were no better, the thought of starting to move on running around your mind. You didn't want to move on from him. You knew it was the best for you, but you didn't want the best, you wanted him.  
Thor could help you sleep. Plus, he didn't know about your feelings (or so you thought). So you got up, walked through the halls, hesitating every second and ended up knocking on his door.

He opened. "Hey," you said.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked you.  
"No, no. I just... I can't sleep."  
"You too?"  
You giggled. "Apparently, yeah. Hmmm, I... I was wondering if... If I could stay-"  
"Sure."

Thor opened the door for you and his room was no different than yours. His gray sheets were a mess, the moonlight coming through the window, the not-home feeling.

"Thank you."  
"Any time you need it."

That's why I love you, you thought. You looked through the windows as Thor sat on the side of the bed behind you. It was calming, sometimes. Seeing the stars. It calmed your mind, shutting it up.

The missing adjective from today's conversation reached Thor's mind. "Goddess," he mumbled.  
You turned around. "What?"  
"A powerful goddess," he said. "The adjective."  
You chuckled. "You're over reacting."  
"I'm not," the room fell in a romantic silence. You looked straight through his eyes, getting lost in them. "I love you too."  
That brought you back. "You- You what?"  
"Last night, when you fell asleep on my arms, I heard you say it. I heard you say you loved me," Thor cleared out. "And I love you too."  
"Sin- Since when?"  
"For some time now, I assume. I realized yesterday," you swallowed to the statement. "It was in the way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way you expressed. I love you infinitely, (y/n)."

You couldn't believe the words. You didn't know what to do, so you followed your gut. You walked towards him and straddled him, your hands on his neck and him holding your waist.

"I love you," you stated. "Infinitely."

You kissed him. Soft at first and that kiss turning into a heated make out session with time. You made passionate love that night. Thor took you to places you've never been before. You loved him, he loved you. There was no better feeling in this universe. And now, you felt at home.


End file.
